Amu Hinamori
Amu Hinamori (日奈森あむ, Hinamori Amu) is a character in the manga and anime series [[Shugo Chara!|''Shugo Chara!]], and the main protagonist of the story. Physical description Amu has short, smooth pink hair, half of which is styled into a ponytail, and has honey-golden (light brown) eyes. She has a gothic-like way of dressing, and usually wears X-shaped clips. At the start of the series, Amu usually has a cold and stoic expression on her face, though as the series progresses, she is shown smiling more frequently, because she starts a ''relationship with Ikuto and becomes friends with the Guardians. Personality Amu is extremely shy and self-denying, but is also kind-hearted and learns the philosophy that comes with her life. She is also very caring and responsible, though she can also be a bit airheaded and often forgets to do her homework. Her parents entrust her with the care of her little sister whenever they're unavailable. History Amu Hinamori grew up with a tough outside character and everyone in school addresses her as "cool and Spicy," but deep down she is very hesitant and timid. One of the reasons that she has this image is because her mother dresses her in gothic and cool clothing. Since she has a stubborn character, fans call Amu a tsundere, but is properly classified as a kuudere. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Amu as a girl with a "cool and spicy" attitude that people admire, but ask "what's she really like?" One night, she became tired of everybody viewing her outside character and made a wish to be someone other than herself. The next morning, she finds three odd looking eggs on her bed. The eggs hatch one after another and give birth to her Guardian Characters, Ran, Miki, and Su; later, a fourth Guardian Character named Dia. When Tadase Hotori, the King's Chair of the Guardians of Seiyo Academy, discovers her eggs, he invites her into their team and gives her the title "Joker." Though she doesn't want to join the team at first, she eventually gives in after realizing how serious the situation is. As the person with three Guardian Characters, Amu is given the Humpty Lock with mystical powers and so receives the ability to Character Transform. In the second season of the anime, she begins to develop her own character and also increases her own powers. The most direct example of this is the new items and skills of the three Amulet Character Transformations. Also, though she can't see it very well, those around her notice that she has changed. In the third season of the anime, Amu mentors and makes Hikaru Ichinomiya and Rikka Hiiragi Guardian Apprentices so that they can become the next Guardians after Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, and herself leave for Middle School. Guardian Characters Unlike normal children, who usually have only one guardian character (or, in some cases, two), Amu is gifted with three, and eventually, a fourth one is born. Their theme centers around the four suits in a card deck: heart, spade, clover, and diamond. The word "Amulet" means good luck as it was stated in Episode 1 of Shugo Chara Party!. Ran Ran is the first guardian character to hatch, and the first to character transform with Amu. She is extremely energetic and is almost never seen without her cheerleader pom-poms. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself. In Chapter 38, Ran undergoes a new Character Transformation, along with Miki, Su, and Dia; becoming Amulet Fortune. Because Amu became what she wished for, Ran disappeared in Chapter 44. At the end of Shugo Chara Encore Chapter 4 Ran rehatches. Ran represents Amu's desire to be more honest, athletic, and confident. Miki Miki is the second guardian character to hatch. She is very artistic and fashionable. Her powers include increasing Amu's drawing and painting abilities. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself. In Shugo Chara! Doki, Miki is the only one out of Amu's Guardian Characters to be able to sense Mystery Eggs clearly. Miki is also the guardian character that reflects on Amu's love interests, showing an interest in Kiseki, Yoru, Daichi, Rhythm, and Musashi. In Manga 38, Miki undergoes a new Character Transformation, along with Ran, Su, and Dia; becoming Amulet Fortune. Because Amu became what she wished for, Miki disappeared in Chapter 44. At the end of Shugo Chara Encore Chapter 4 Miki rehatches. Miki represents Amu's desire to be more sharp, levelheaded, and artistic. Su Su is the third guardian character to hatch. She tends to be very girly and doesn't have many fighting skills, but has domestic skills. She is very good at housekeeping, cooking, and knitting. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself. In Chapter 38, Su undergoes a new Character Transformation, with Ran, Miki, and Dia; becoming Amulet Fortune. Because Amu became what she wished for, Su disappeared in Chapter 44. At the end of Shugo Chara Encore Chapter 4 Su rehatches. Su represents Amu's desire to be more caring, sensitive, and improve her domestic skills. Dia Dia is Amu's fourth and final Guardian Character. Her egg was created a while after Ran, Miki, and Su were born. Because Amu disliked everything that happened in the spring term, Dia lost sight of her owner, became an X-Character, and went to Utau Hoshina. She returned to her slumber after Amu "shines again," but came out permanently later. She's positive and wise, yet something of an airhead. Dia stays out of her egg for the latest chapters, looking for Amu's three other eggs that disapeared. At the end of Shugo Chara Encore Chapter 4 Dia rehatches. In Chapter 38, Dia comes back when Amu "shines" and undergoes a new Character Transformation with Ran, Miki, and Su, becoming Amulet Fortune. Dia represents Amu's desire to be an idol, be noticed in front of others, and shine. Powers Humpty Lock According to the Founding King's legend, a person with three Guardian Characters will have very special powers and will be given the Humpty Lock to be able to harness those powers. It was this item that granted her the ability to Character Transform, as well as granting the other Guardians this ability later. The Humpty Lock has strong reactions to her emotions. She can use it to activate her well-known technique: Open Heart, in order to cleanse X-Eggs and X-Characters and free their owners from their own despair and negativity. Humpty Lock is Amu's main weapon and a counterpart to Dumpty Key, which can create very powerful phenomenon when both are brought together. Character Changes When Amu Character Changes with a Guardian Character, her hair clip will change and give her specific special abilities. ;Ran When Amu Character Changes with Ran, her hair clip becomes a red heart and bestows her athletic and limited flying abilities. A side effect to this is that Amu becomes honest to the point that she blurts out whatever is on her mind. Amu still has relative control over her body while in this Character Change (unless it a specific task that she has to complete, e.a. swinging around a bar for gym class). Ran's Character Change is used the most throughout the series. ;Miki When Amu Character Changes with Miki, her hair clip becomes a blue spade and gives her increased artistic abilities. However, the Character Change, while short, is powerful and makes Amu spontaneously start drawing to the point that she has no control over her body. Miki is the one Amu Character Changes with the least. ;Su When Amu undergoes Character Change with Su, her hair clip becomes a green clover and she improves in cooking and housekeeping skills. Like with Miki, Amu does not have much control over her body, to the point that Amu's character literally changes into much more girly version of herself. She is also able to create ingredients out of thin air. Su's Character Change, while not used very often, is still employed more than Miki's Character Change. ;Dia Dia undergoes Character Change with Amu for the first time in Episode 108. When Amu undergoes Character Change with Dia, she becomes a sparkling person with a shiny smile, and calms her down. This change also allows her to release the light inside her heart. Amu's hairclip becomes a yellow diamond when under this Character Change. It doesn't make much of an impression to everyone. This Character Change only occurs in the anime. ;Il In Chapter 43 of the manga, Il forcefully Character Changes with Amu, granting her a pair of black bat wings and the ability to fly according to Il's command. This is the first and only time, anyone in the series has Character Changed with a Guardian Character other than their own. Character Transformations Open Heart (オープン ハート) is Amu's finishing move to cleanse X-Eggs, X-Characters, and Mystery Eggs, and she can use this in any of her three transformations. Her transformations' names are started by 'Amulet' , which it means Lucky Charm (Amuleto) from Italian and Spanish, but also can translated as 'charm' from English. As Amulet Clover, her Remake Honey technique is used over this, but she starts to use it in Shugo Chara!! Doki. As Amulet Dia, she uses it once in Shugo Chara! Party!, and can combine powers with Pure Feeling to strengthen it. Amulet Heart Amu can transform with Ran to become Amulet Heart (アミュレット ハート), harnessing more powerful athletic abilities, and the desire to be more energetic and honest. Amu first becomes Amulet Heart in Chapter 5 of the manga and Episode 1 of the anime. Appearance: Amu wears her hair in a side ponytail, much as Ran does and has a cheerleader's outfit, including a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over her shoes, all with heart-shaped accessories. She has a ribbon tied around her neck and one around her skirt. The Humpty Lock shines with pink light. Abilities: As an athletic character, Amulet Heart's powers are mostly useful in combat. In this form, she is able to jump to an incredible limit of heights and lengths. She uses pom-poms to act as shields or to deflect attacks, while her Heart Rod (ハート ロッド) is her main weapon. With it, she can perform the Spiral Heart (スパイラル ハート) and Spiral Heart Special (スパイラル ハート スペシャル) techniques, sprinkle a paralyzing pink energy over the target, and throw it like a boomerang. In Episode 26, Kukai taught Amu a new move: Kukai-style...Golden Victory Shoot!. In Chapter 31 and Episode 80, Amulet Heart and Platinum Royale combine powers to use a special technique called Platinum Heart (プラチナ ハート). In Episode 56 of the anime, Amulet Heart receives a pair of roller skates called Heart Speeders (ハート スピーダー), which gives her the ability to fly. In Episode 113 of the anime, she generates a distraction maneuver called Pom-pom Pom Special to produce sparkling stars from her cheerleading pom-poms to distract a crow from taking away Rikka's necklace. Amulet Spade Amu's transformation with Miki is Amulet Spade (アミュレット スペード), focusing with more artistic abilities, and the desire to be level-headed and creative. This first occurs in Chapter 9 of the manga and Episode 6 of the anime. Appearance: As Amulet Spade, her attire consists of a light blue blouse with frilly sleeves and a ribbon at the back. She wears brown boots, dark blue shorts, and striped stockings. Like Miki, most of her hair is inside an identical light blue cap with a blue spade. The Humpty Lock shines with blue light. Items: *Amulet Spade's Paintbrush *Amulet Spade's Baton (anime) Abilities: Amulet Spade's abilities are centered around art and creativity, and are used in immobilizing the opponent and neutralizing attacks. Amu wields a gigantic blue paintbrush to unleash the Colorful Canvas (カラフル キャンバス) and Colorful Canvas Special (カラフル キャンバス スペシャル) techniques, where a flood of multicolored paint leaves the opponent immobilized. This technique is sometimes used in combination with Platinum Royale's White Decoration. Instead of a painting brush, she utilizes a conductor's baton in the shape of a treble clef as a weapon in the second season. She uses Prism Music (プリズム ミュジック), an attack that sends multicolored notes to neutralize hypnosis and offensively. Amulet Clover Amu becomes Amulet Clover (アミュレットクロバー) when she Character Transforms with Su to use her cooking abilities and represents her desire to be more domestic and a sweethearted character. Appearance: In the image of a maid/housekeeper, Amu wears a maid outfit, consisting of a large, green balloon dress she wears in combination with an apron. A lot of bows are seen in this Character Transformation. She also wears light green gloves and the same kind of headdress Su wears. She's also given ponytails that go behind her maid's headdress. The Humpty Lock shines with green light. Amu first becomes "Amulet Clover" in Episode 10 of the anime and Chapter 13 of the manga. Items: *Amulet Clover's Whisk *Amulet Clover's Cooking Pan (anime) *Amulet Clover's Bubble Wand (anime) *Amulet Clover's Bowl (anime) *Amulet Clover's Pepper (anime) Abilities: Since Amulet Clover's powers are domestic, she is mostly useful in defense and regeneration. She can also use this character's power to create food. Amulet Clover can use a whisk for the attack "Remake Honey" to restore broken objects and purify X-Eggs. Later, they can also use an attack called "Remake Honey Special". On one occasion, she uses a harmless technique called "Sweet Applique" to generate flowers and ribbons on Kairi's weapon. She is also able to generate a pan for defense. In the second season, "Amulet Clover" utilizes a bubble wand . She uses it for "Honey Bubbles" which sends out a storm of bubbles to push off a horde of people and to clear off enemies' attacks. She later uses a bowl to absorb her opponent's attack and pepper to make her opponent sneeze. Amulet Dia Amu becomes Amulet Dia (アミュレットダイヤモンド) when she Character Transforms with shining idol Dia. Amulet Dia represents the desire to be a radiant idol, and also to face her trials with unwavering confidence. Amu rarely takes this form unless on special occasions in which this form is required. This transformation is considered the most powerful out of all four Character Transformations. Appearance: In this form, Amu wears ponytails and a futuristic headphones with a pair of double diamonds attached it. Her outfit is a short yellow idol dress. A yellow ribbon is attached to the back of her neck with straps that go down to her waist. She wears yellow boots that come up to her inner thighs. The Humpty Lock glitters with yellow light. Amu first becomes Amulet Dia in Episode 43 of the anime and Chapter 26 of the manga. Items: *Amulet Dia's Mic Abilities: As a character with an intense shine, Amulet Dia's powers are mostly associated with stars and light. Due to Dia's power, this Character Transformation is used in case of absolute emergency. She can use a small globe to harness a starry attack called "Starlight Navigation." In Chapter 38 of the manga, she uses two new attacks: "Twinkle Shield" and "Shooting Star Shower." In season three, Amu utilizes a new attack in this form called "Twinkle Hold," which has the power to capture (and supposedly cleanse) X-Eggs in a form of a sparkling sphere; and later uses "Open Heart" with Pure Feeling to purify them. This form gives her flying abilities. In Chapter 45, she uses her powers to open a Road of Stars that allows her to travel through time and space. Amulet Angel While keeping Utau's angelic Guardian Character, El, Amu acquires the power to become Amulet Angel (アミュレットエンジェル) with her. Amulet Angel represents the desire to make love come true and to be more innocent. Appearance: In this form, Amulet Angel wears a long pink gown with white frills and a red ribbon tied around her chest. She also has a pair of tiny ponytails with winged hairclips on them. Her shoes look like red ballerina shoes with a red bow tied around her ankle. She also has (possibly fake) wings attached to her back. The Humpty Lock shines with white light. One funny fact about this transformation is that El can perform the transformation without Amu's permission. Also, El has the habit of posing and claiming to be the "Messanger of Justice" amongst others and that the Guardians were "her sidekicks," causing Amu to become embarrased and scold her. Amu first becomes "Amulet Angel" in Episode 29 of the anime and Chapter 18 of the manga. Items: *White Flags Abilities: "Amulet Angel's" only useful moves are "White Flag," "White Flag Double Plan," and "Angel Wink." (Her abilities are reduced with El not being with her own owner, Utau.) By being super cute and innocent, she can attract attention of boys. In Episode 35 of the anime, Amulet Angel once attempted to use a power named "Love Repair Beam" to restore two lovers' passion, but it failed because the passion was never gone to begin with. Despite being an angel, she does not seem to possess any flying abilities, since her wings are too small or possibly cannot carry Amu's weight. Amulet Devil Amu can become Amulet Devil (アミュレットデビル) when she Character Transforms with Utau's devilish Guardian Character, Il. Amu represents the rough and bold character and the desire to be more immature. Appearance: She receives a black beanie with bat wings attached to it, a red bat-formed top, a lap with a devil's tail, and a pair of black and white stockings. She also wears black boots. The Humpty Lock glitters with red light. One funny thing about this transformation is that Il can perform it without Amu's permission. This is also the only lone Character Transformation by Amu that doesn't have an episode named after it. Amu first becomes "Amulet Devil" in Episode 42 of the anime and Chapter 25 of the manga. Items: *Amulet Devil's Guitar Abilities: Amulet Devil can use an electric guitar to generate an attack called "Devil's Tune." It has the power to send out strong soundwaves towards the enemy and repress lesser powerful attacks. Amulet Fortune Amu Character Transforms into Amulet Fortune (アミュレットフォーチュン) with all four of her Guardian Characters when she completely opens her heart to Ikuto, causing the two of them to transform together. While Amu becomes "Amulet Fortune," Ikuto becomes "Seven Seas Treasure" with Yoru. Amulet Fortune represents the girl with four kinds of hearts, the four-leaf clover, representing true love in the language of flowers. Amu first becomes Amulet Fortune in Episode 100 of the anime and Chapter 38 of the manga. Appearance: In this form, Amu wears a pure white bridal gown with a tan and rainbow colored bow on the top and frills, pure white opera gloves, and a bridal veil. On top of the veil is a bow and a jeweled flower brooch with the gems representing the colors of Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. The Humpty Lock glitters with a multicolored light. Abilities: As a character of true love, her powers are rather touching to the heart, which is a little bit like Amulet Clover's domestic skills. In the manga, Amulet Fortune can give off a wave of good feelings for her healing ability "Open Heart Full Volume," while in the anime, she can only use an upgraded "Open Heart," allowing X-Eggs to be cleansed and those affected by despair to feel warmth and love. Trivia: *This Character Transformation does not last very long. *This is the first joint transformation. *The name Amulet Fortune comes from: Amulet: Amu's given name is part of the word "Amu'''let." Fortune: Can mean luck or wealth (hence Seven Seas Treasure). Relationships Family *Ami Hinamori:' Ami is Amu's pure-hearted younger sister. Ami is very fond of Amu and Utau and looks up to the both of them to no end. Amu is at first uncontented with being the older sister and taking care of Ami, since she does not get anything in return. Despite this, at a young age, Ami has already grown attached to Amu and the first words she says are not "father" or "mother," but "big sister," which ultimately changes Amu's feelings about being an older sister. Ami can also see Guardian Characters. *'Tsumugu Hinamori:' Amu's father. Despite his immature personality, Amu still loves her father deeply, though there are times where she is heavily annoyed by his childish actions. *'Midori Hinamori:' Amu's mother. Amu's mother understands Amu (surprisingly) a lot more than Amu's father, as shown when she discovers Amu hiding Ikuto in her room, expressing disappointment that Amu did not trust her enough to tell her. Amu loves her mother deeply as well. *'Shuu Hinamori:' Amu's cousin. (anime-only) *Eriko Hinamori: Amu's cousin-in-law, married to Shuu Hinamori. (anime-Only) Love Life '' Amu's love life is filled with many people, but in the anime, her decision in love is Tadase Hotori. The pairing is by the name 'Tadamu'. *[http://shugochara.wikia.com/wiki/Ikuto_Tsukiyomi Ikuto Tsukiyomi]: When Amu first meets Ikuto, he attempts to steal her unborn eggs, but fails to do so. Throughout their encounters, Ikuto begins to fall in love with her. Ikuto likes to flirt and tease Amu , which often leaves her embarrassed and defensive around him. He does this to cover up his really strong feelings for her so she won't get hurt or killed by Easter. In Chapter 28, Ikuto confesses to her, but she doesn't believe him as she believed he was teasing her. She opens her heart to him fully and hugs him, showing her feelings towards him in Chapter 38, Character Transforming to Amulet Fortune and Seven Seas Treasure. *In the anime at Episode 102, Ikuto tells Amu how he will be leaving to find his father and then kisses Amu near the lips, getting Tadase Hotori and Utau Hoshina furious. After that, he leaves and doesn't come back till Episode 127. *This differs from the manga, Chapter 42, where Ikuto takes her on a "date" to the abandoned theme park, in which he says this is the last time he will see her. Amu is deeply hurt and upset by Ikuto's departure, not wanting him to go. She yells at him for leaving his mother and calls him an idiot before running away, crying. Despite this, the next day, Amu gets to the airport, moments before Ikuto is about to leave. She tells him that it is a contest to see if she will find her true self first or if Ikuto will find his father first. There, Ikuto confesses his love for her once again. He kisses her near the lips, which causes a huge reaction from others at the airport, and then he leaves. *In Chapter 48, Amu admits to Tadase Hotori's older self, believing it was Tsukasa, that she actally only liked Tadase for his outer self, and that Ikuto "somehow came into her heart," not knowing if that was "real love or not." *'Tadase Hotori:' Amu had (manga) (has in anime) a crush on Tadase due to his "prince" outer character and confessed her "love" in public, which she blamed Ran for causing her to Character Change. While she was turned down by Tadase at that point; since then, Tadase took an interest in her. The two become closer once Amu joins the Guardians and when on a trip, Tadase reveals that he likes Amulet Heart, who is one of Amu's would-be selves, but not Amu herself, much to her dismay. *As the story develops, Tadase sees that Amulet Heart is just a small part of Amu and realizes his feelings are for Amu as who she is. He acted on that crush and confessed to her and not Amulet Heart in Chapter 28, or Episode 74, in which Amu accepted. In Chapter 45, Amu and Dia travel through space and time and accidentally arrive in the Chairman's Office where Tadase, Hikaru, and Tsukasa are. When he finds out that Amu's three Guardian Characters have disappeared, he offers to help her look for them. *In Chapter 46, Chapter 47, and Chapter 48, his older self goes with Amu to find her lost Characters. That is when Amu admits to Tadase's older self that she only liked Tadase for his outer character, and that she truly loved Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Despite this, Tadase tells Amu that he will always be there for her, and later, in Shugo Chara Encore, he tells Ikuto that he just wanted Amu to be happy, but that if he (Ikuto) made her unhappy, he would be sure to step in, adding that he would not give up. *Near the end of Shugo Chara Encore, Amu catches the bouquet, but ends up throwing it back up into the sky when she hears that Nagihiko and Nadeshiko were really the same person. Ikuto and Tadase immediately catch the falling Amu, before having a slight comical argument over who should let go of her first. *However in the anime, he kissed Amu on the cheek in Episode 127, saying he would always be by her side. Tadase has also proclaimed his love to Amu mulitple times in the series. *'Kukai Souma': Amu has a bit of a crush on Kukai in the first season of Shugo Chara, though this is demonstrated more in the anime; as in the manga, Amu appears to see him as more of a big brother. In the manga, Kukai witnesses Amu's first Character Transformation and carries her back home when she faints. *In the anime, Kukai stops Amu from tripping, which causes Amu to blush. Amu also thought about Kukai's love in an episode. In the manga, Kukai and Amu are very competitive in many sports, such as surfing, soccer, etc. They also went on several "dates" like shopping in the mall and going to eat ice cream in the park. Amu added Kukai to her "future grooms" dream. Gradually, she got over her crush, but she remained a close friend. *'Kairi Sanjo:' Kairi became closely attracted to Amu after getting to know her, but tries to hide those feelings due to his mission to get close to the Guardians and find out about their weaknesses, under the order of his older sister, Yukari Sanjo. In the end, it was Amu who persuaded him to fight for what is right instead of doing Yukari's bidding. Before he returns to his hometown, he confesses his feelings to Amu. *Kairi returns again in the later chapters of the Shugo Chara series, where upon meeting the guardians, voices out his relief that Amu was not there, seeing as he promised to return to her only when he became a real man. *During the preparation for the Graduation, a blushing Kairi approaches Amu and tells her that "I've always wanted to.." before being interrupted by Yaya Yuiki, posssibly out of (Yaya's) jealousy. *Despite his crush on Amu, Kairi appears to have grown feelings for Yaya in Shugo Chara Encore. While the two remain friends, they remain faithful to their respective love interests, Ikuto and Yaya respectively. *'Nagihiko Fujisaki': As Nagihiko, he remains friends with Amu as Nadeshiko's "twin," but keeps his real identity a secret. Nadeshiko is able to resist Tadase's "shining face," though not Amu's, which is shown when she smiles at him after Tadase and Kuukai craftily introduces Nagihiko as the new Jack's chair, much to Amu's happiness and excitement, to which Nagihiko is unable to reveal the truth, earning the Guardians a new Jack. *It is shown that he has some feelings for Amu and sometimes blushing in situations such as in Episode 22, where Amu was panicking on the bus and she quickly hugged him (as Nadeshiko). Also in Episode 25, he was always holding her hand and somewhat flirting with her. *However, Nagihiko did not show any further love interests, and so remains Amu's best friend (as Nadeshiko). In the end, he never revealed to Amu that he was also Nadeshiko. However, at the end of Shugo Chara Encore Chapter 4, he then reveals that he is Nadeshiko which recieves a surprised yell from Amu. Friendships *'Nadeshiko Fujisaki': When Amu rejected the chance to join the Guardians, Nadeshiko tried many tactics to get Amu to join. The two eventually became best friends and Nadeshiko looked over and supported Amu in her love life. Amu was devastated when Nadeshiko had to leave for Europe. *'Rima Mashiro:' Rim a was transferred to Seiyo Academy during spring term. At first, she was very cold towards Amu, but Amu notes that she and Rima are rather similar, both keeping cool and cold facades, despite that not being their true selves. After they learn to understand each other, Rima becomes one of Amu's best friends. Rima is somewhat protective of her friendship with Amu, as shown when she gets jealous when Yaya tells her that Nadeshiko was Amu's best friend before Rima, questioning Amu why she wasn't her best friend as well despite also being the Queen's chair and sharing the same class as her in tears. This causes Amu to flusteredly try to stop her from crying, though Nagihiko lazily points out Rima was faking tears. Rima also has the habit of flying into a silent rage when Nadeshiko states that she is Amu's best friend instead of Rima. *'Yaya Yuiki:' Yaya views Amu as an older sister character and callls her "Amu-chi." When the guardians were working to save Ikuto, Yaya tries to follow what Rima did earlier and telling Tadase and Amu to leave it all to her in hopes of gaining Amu's approval, though it ultimately fails and only manages to stun both Tadase and Amu with comical effects. Still, after seeing Amu and Tadase battle the monster dog while trying to protect Yaya, Yaya shields the both of them with her body, admitting that while she still wanted to be the youngest, and be loved, carried, and babied around by the others, it was also because she was the weakest; a baby, that every once in a while, she had to carry them around too, surprising Amu and Tadase. *'Utau Hoshina:' When Utau was still working for Easter, she considered Amu a rival she wouldn't lose to, mostly because she was jealous of how much attention her older brother, Ikuto, paid to her. Throughout the first half of the series, the two continued to be rivals and even kept one of each other's Guardian Characters. After Utau returned to good, she and Amu grew closer to each other. In Episode 121, Il and El considered Amu and Utau best friends due to Amu being able to ease Utau's wavering heart due to thinking of change. *'Wakana and Manami:' These two girls are fellow admirers of Amu and also her two good friends outside of the Guardians. *'Yua Sakurai:' Amu and Yua didn't see each other much during kindergarden, but she was the first person to take Yua's dream seriously. They begin a friendship years later when they reunite during a photo shoot (anime only). *'Lulu De Morcerf Yamamoto:' Lulu considers Amu a rival, but after they spend a Christmas evening together with each other's families, they become closer. After Amu learns she is the one creating Mystery Eggs, she vows to help make her see what she's doing wrong. It is Amu who reforms Lulu after a final battle against her. (Anime only) *'Hikaru Ichinomiya:' Amu helped Hikaru melt some of his cold facade away. It is Amu who teaches Hikaru that nothing in life is useless, and that beacuse he was born, he surely had a meaning, before offering to teach him. She was also the reason that Hikaru obtained his Heart's Egg, and the first to realise how lonely he had been. Amu advises Hikaru during his time as a Guardian Apprentice. *'Rikka Hiiragi:' Rikka looks up to Amu, calling her "Amu-senpai". Amu advises Rikka during her time as a Guardian Apprentice. (Anime only) Aliases *Joker (Kairi) *Amu (Rima, Ikuto and Utau) *Amu-chan *Onee-chan (Ami) *Himamori-san (Nikaido-sensei) *Hinamori-san *X-Girl (Yoru) *Amu-chi (Yaya) *Amu-senpai *Hinamori (Kukai) Trivia * A running gag in the series is that whenever Amu is overly depressed, her soul will fly out of her mouth and her charas would try and persuade it to go back, which normally succeeds, seeing as Amu is fine in the next scene. * Her teacher, Yuu Nikaidou often calls her "Himamori-san". The replaced letters onto her name means 'leisure'. Hima also translates to "free". * In Episode 8 of Shugo Chara! Doki (Episode 59) she automatically Chara Changes with Ran. This is the only known scene where she Chara Changes on her self. * Amu's name includes Ran, Miki, Su's letters in order they were born R''an, Miki, Su'' spells AMU. * According to PEACH-PIT, Amu's name came from the english word "am", mainly because of the sentence "I am (blank)", ''because of there are many possibilities of what word you would put in to describe yourself. * Amu's name is shortened for '''Amulet', as of her collection of Character Transformations. Gallery Amu.gif|Amu Hinamori. -Amulet Heart-.jpg|Amulet Heart. SCE Ran.png|Ran Character Change.JPG|Amu's Chara Change with Ran Thay826f.gif|Amu's Character Transformation with Ran -amulet spade-.jpg|Amulet Spade SCE Miki.png|Miki Character Change with Miki.JPG|Amu's Chara Change with Miki Thmrqwdx.gif|Amu's Character Transformation with Miki -amulet clover-.jpg|Amulet Clover. SCE Su.png|Su Chara Change with Su.JPG|Amu's Chara Change with Su Th35li2b7.gif|Amu's Character Transformation with Su -amulet diamond-.jpg|Amulet Diamond SCE Dia.png|Dia Dia Character Change.jpg|Amu's Chara Change with Dia Amulet diamond gif.gif|Amu's Character Transformation with Dia -amulet angel-.jpg|Amulet Angel. Th aaavi.gif|Amu's Character Transformation with El -amulet devil-.jpg|Amulet Devil. Amu il chara nari.jpg|Amu's Chara Change with Il Th ad-1.gif|Amu's Character Transformation with Il Amulet Fortune screenshot.jpg|Amulet Fortune -Amulet Fortune-.gif|Amu's Character Transformation with Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Ikuto and Yoru See Also *Ran *Miki *Su *Dia *List of Amu Outfits References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Shugo Chara! characters Category:Guardian Character owners